Love Cross Time
by Charmd'sGuard
Summary: Two people must find the way to be together, despite the lies and untruths the both have known and told.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Sailor Moon. Wish I did, I'd be making millions by now. I do own Tatiana and the new Sailor Soldiers that I created. Thanx, Charmd'sGuard.

She turned over to look at the young man lying beside her. 'He's so handsome and kind' she thought. Her name was Tatiana Plutario, Sailor Pluto. He was Connor, the son of Angel. And they were in love.

They had been since the moment each had set eyes on the other; her when she walked into Wolfram & Hart, his when he looked over from where he stood talking to his father. She had worn a simple skirt suite in navy blue with 3" stiletto heals in black. Her hair had been pulled up in a complicated braid, so he couldn't see the length of her it. She was beautiful to him, but he felt a little sad, since he had just found out that Cordelia had died. However, the attraction was instant. Connor knew in some small corner that she was the one for him. Angel noticed his son had lost interest in the conversation, and looked to see what had caused it. There he noticed Tatiana, and couldn't fault his son for the rudeness. He was pushed back by her looks as well.

'Be calm. You can do this. Just walk over and introduce yourself, then casually mention that she was the new associate, there to replace Eve as liaison to the Senior Partners. They wanted to get someone who wouldn't try to destroy Angel or Connor, but protect them.' Tatiana, or Tate as her family called her, stopped by Angel's secretary, Harmony, to inquire if Angel was there. Harmony pointed her towards Angel and Connor, but cautioned her, " If Angel gets a little tense, he just missed his morning thermos of blood." "Thanks for the tip. I'll keep it in mind," Tate responded in her usual manner.

Then Tate looked up, and all the training from her etiquette tutors went flying out the window. "Hi, I'm Tatiana Plutario, the new associate and liaison to the Senior Partners," and she offered her hand first to Angel and then to Connor. From the first, she felt the weariness of the ancients, and the second, the hot passions of the young, though he looked to be about 27, a year older than her 26.

Connor took her hand and turned it over, planting a kiss on the inside of her wrist, like she belonged to him. Both were stunned at his outrageous behavior, but Tate didn't raise any protest.

None had ever dared to take such liberties with her, the solemn protector of the Gate of Time and Royal Princess, Heir to the Throne of Pluto.

"Connor, that's a little rude. She's new, not used to your strange behavior," Angel hissed to his son. "He's right, sir. I'm used to odd sorts of behavior. Not very shocking," Tate said. Inside she thought 'My God, I've never felt such power in one person. No wonder Mama and the Aunties want someone to watch over them.' Her hand was steady as she brought it back to her side, but Tate's body was now a live wire, chock full of energy.

"Why don't I show you where your office is, and then you can meet the other people I work with," Angel said, and led Tate to a glassed in room with a desk and computer, as well as three chairs. 'Something about this girl doesn't feel natural. Like she's not all human.'

Tate turned towards Angel, and asked, "Would you please call me Tate, Tatiana is the name I use when I'm at state dinners and in meetings, otherwise, its Tate."

"Sure, and I'll let everyone know."

Tate walked into her new office, and sat down in the chair. 'Definitely gotta personalize this space. Or I'll feel like I'm back on duty at the Gate.'

"Angel, you can go now."

"Sure. I'll send in Westley, Gunn, Spike, and Illyria in when they get here. You guys can get to know each other," Angel said as he walked out of the room.

That seemed so long ago now. It had been month since she had come to work at Wolfram&Hart, and she and Connor had become an item almost immediately. The two went on dates, or for coffee, or stayed in and watched movies at either one of their places. Connor and Tate were now inseparable. Wherever one was, the other wasn't far behind.

If one or the other occasionally spent the night, the two were always careful. After Cordelia's little travesty of a pregnancy, Connor wasn't about to risk it, and Tate didn't want to present her people with an illegitimate heir. Not that she had told Connor about her little secret. He was unaware that he was dating and bedding a future queen, Sailor Scout, and Guardian. Tate couldn't find a way to work into conversation at first, then just decided to drop it from her mind. Her thinking was 'He's the son of two vampires, he's not going to want to deal with the pressure of meeting the court, not to mention my family.'

That would, of course, all change in a matter of moments, as she was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sailor Moon or Angel.

"Remember the day we met, when you kissed me on the inside of my wrist?" Tate asked Connor, lazily tracing patterns through his hair while they sat on her sofa in her apartment.

What Connor didn't know was that the apartment was paid for by her guardians, the Sailor Scouts, also known as the Senior Partners.

"Yeah, I do. I was staking a claim so no one would move in on you. Vamps can smell when another has left their mark," Connor said as he placed a kiss on the inside of her neck. "It's like an ID tag that warns others off."

'Well,' she thought, 'I'm now someone's property. Wonder what he'd think of Mamá and the Aunties. Probably love them' "Connor, would you like to meet my family some time? Mama and Dad are coming in to town to look over some investments in town, and they're coming to stay with me. They'll be here for about two weeks," Tate said, and she looked over to Connor's face.

"Beep, beep, beep!" Tate's Scout communicator went off, flashing lavender lights and making an obnoxious noise. "What is that thing?" Connor asked as Tate got off the sofa to answer the call.

"Hey! Not exactly the best time, Maura. I'm right in the middle of something." Tate sounded angry as she responded to her friend's call. "Look, Crystal Tokyo has been attacked. The queen and out parents are in the regenerative crystals, but we need a place to hide for a few days, maybe a week" "And you want to hide here? No way! Connor is here half the time, and I don't think he'll appreciate being told I have 8 guests for a week, especially since my apartment only has three bedrooms." "Tell Connor you had a family emergency and that we need to stay with you. Just tell him something, since we're at your door." "What! How? Don't tell me, I'll just get mad. Fine the door's unlocked."

'Great,' she thought 'how do I explain this to Connor? I guess I have to tell him everything. Maybe he won't be to mad.'

"Uh, Connor, I need to tell you something. Something that will most likely affect our relationship. You know my name is Tatiana Plutario, but you don't know my title. My full title is Her Royal Highness, Princess Tatiana Plutario, Guardian of the Gate of Time and Heir to the throne of Pluto." Tate's eyes looked at Connor, searching for his response, wondering how he was taking it.

"You're kidding, right? You're not some princess, you're Tate, the woman I love. You…you can't be a princess!" Connor was going off the wall yelling his denials. He just couldn't believe she hadn't told him, or maybe he couldn't believe it was true. Tate was an ordinary woman, not some alien from Pluto.

"Connor, calm down. I still need to tell you one more thing. And this one is big. The Senior Partners are my parents and their advisors, at least, they are now. That's the reason I was made liaison to your father. My parents wanted to make sure that nothing else happened to you, your father, or any of your friends. And no, my parents nor I had any control on what happened to both Cordelia and Fred. They couldn't change the destiny of either of them. All that happened was for a reason. No one can cheat destiny. Not the rulers of the universe, not mere mortals, not the immortal keeper of time."

"Wait a minute, immortal? Then why do you…how do you…how can you assume the throne?" Connor grasped onto that piece of information.

"Perhaps eternal spirit is better. When our bodies die, the spirit is transferred into the planets' crystal so it, along with past generations, can advise the new ruler. With my job, which I assume in two years, the ancient spirits help me to watch over the flow of time. I'm actually 500 years old. I just look 26. I watched your birth, and your years in Q'ortoth (apologize for the spelling), and everything else."

"Everything?" Connor sneered.

"No, of course not. You've been of great interest to my family and my people, but not that much of an interest. Some things are private."


End file.
